Great Destiny
RPG Information Great Destiny (Advantage, 5 points) [Spiritual] Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 150 [Granted] Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 108 A character with the Great Destiny advantage has a destiny created for him since his childbirth. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 73 Characters Known to Have this Advantage * Akodo Jin * Akodo Toturi (Seven Thunders) * Asahina Nizomi * Asako (Found the Henshin order) * Bayushi Aramoro * Bayushi Kachiko (Seven Thunders) * Bayushi Kahoku (Master of the Final Lesson) * Bayushi Kwanchai * Bayushi Shoju * Chuda Mishime * Daidoji Masashigi * Daigotsu (Founder of the Spider Clan) * Daigotsu Kanpeki * Doji Hoturi (Seven Thunders) * Doji Konishiko (Seven Thunders) * Doji Saito (Magistrate) * Eisai * Ginawa * Hantei Genji (Forge the Empire) * Hantei Naseru (Become Emperor) * Hatsuko (To birth Akodo Kaneka) * Hida Kisada (To become a Fortune) * Hida Osano-Wo (Fortune of Fire and Thunder) * Hida Reitaan (Hero of the People) * Hida Sozen * Hida Sukune * Hida Yakamo (Lord Sun) * The Hooded Ronin * Ide (Founder of the Ide family) * Ikoma Otemi * Isawa Hochiu (Defeat Goju Adorai) * Isawa Kaede (Oracle of Void) * Isawa Norikazu (Oracle of Fire) * Isawa Osugi (Save the Tao) * Isawa Tadaka (Thunder) * The Isha (To be the next Qamar) * Iuchi Katamari (Doomseeker) * Kaimetsu-Uo (Found the Mantis Clan and reveal Osano Wo's divinity) * Kakita Korihime (Champion of Chugo) * Kakita Wayozu (Painting) * Kitsu Toju * Kitsuki Kaagi (Writer of Kitsuki Kaagi's Journal) * Koan * Kokujin * Kuni Osaku (Save the Crab Clan) * Kuni Yori * Lammassar * Mahatsu * Matsu Shimesu (To lead Legacy of the Forge home) * Matsu Tsuko * Michio (Jiujutsu) * Mirumoto Daini * Mirumoto Hitomi (Dragon Clan Thunder) * Mirumoto Ryosaki * Mirumoto Sukune * Miya Shoin * Moshi Amika (Deliver Kamoko and Yoritomo to Tengoku, tell the Empire of Yakamo's warning) * Morito Garin * Moshi Kalani * Moto Gaheris (To become Khan of the Unicorn) * Moto Nimthat * Naka Kuro * Naka Tokei * Noshin (Kami's quest) * Otaku Kamoko (One of the Seven Thunders) * Otaku Karashiko * Otomo Kaoichihime (End Reign of Hantei XVI) * The Qamar (Return the Naga to Former Glory) * The Radakast (Become the Voice of the Akasha) * Reichin (Found the Hare Clan) * Sanada * Seppun Ishikawa * Shiba Aikune * Shiba Tetsu * Shiba Tsukimi * Shosuro Maru (Oracle of Obsidian) * Shosuro Tage (Avatar of the Goddess) * Takao (Master of Five) * Tchickchuk (Conqueror) * Togashi Hoshi * Togashi Yamatsu (Trap Iuchiban) * Togashi Mitsu (Oracle of Thunder) * Togashi Satsu * Toku (Monkey Clan Champion) * Toku Koto * Toturi Sezaru (Defeat Iuchiban) * Tsuo * Tsuruchi Etsui * Valor * Yoritomo Emoto (Unknown) * Yogo Itoju (Found the Kuroiban) * Yogo Junzo * Yoritomo Hogosha (Bring Minor Clans together) * Z'orr External Links * A Greater Destiny (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 3) Category:RPG Advantage Meta